Glossary
Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z This is a glossary of terms commonly used in''' StepCity. Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. Also see: Slang A *'Ambrosia '- A very rare drug in Step City that immensely enhances vibe, among other side effects. (More Info) B *'''Banditos - See Roller Banditos *'Battles (Dance)' - See Dance Battles C *'Cred' - The monetary unit of Step City. It looks like Monopoly money. D *'Dance (Battle, Combat, Off)' - See below. *'Dance Battles' - The typical method of settling differences between two people or parties. Sometimes stakes are offered at the beginning of each match. If it is a friendly match, a neutral judge will decide winners. If it is NOT 'a friendly match, the two parties will dance until one side is killed or put out of commission by the opponents Vibe, or until one side concedes. The winners have claim over the loser’s property. If both parties are singers or rappers, they can chose to battle with their voices instead of their feet. (More Info) *'Dance Combat - A form of Dance Battle. *'Dance Off' - A form of Dance Battle. *'Dove '- A minor faction operating within Step City, with members spanning across all the major factions. (More Info) *'Dr. Vendy' - See Vendy E * F *'Faction '- See related Minor Faction , SubFaction. Step City is made up of a small number of these, that hold territory and a form of self-government. (More Info) *'Fonk '(or "Getting Fonked Up", "Fonkheads", "Fonkies") - A very popular drug in Step City that enhances vibe, among other side effects. (More Info) *'Funk Mafia' - Dance Mafia. Controls Purple District, rivals of the UG. Headed by Don Bonita. (More Info) G *'Grump Mafia' - A rarely-used term, mostly only utalized by the younger generation of members within the Mafia itself, to refer to the duo of Rémi d'Aubigne and Harold Brown. H * I * J *'Jamdeaf' - A person with no Vibe and no ability to sing or dance. They are shunned by society. *'Jive '- A less popular drug in Step City that weakens or nullifies vibe, among other side effects. (More Info) K *'Key Cards' - ID Card that give access to the abandoned high tech buildings throughout the city. They are highly sought after, as many clubs and discotheques are key card controlled. Anyone who owns a key card has ownership and authority over the land or building that matches it. L * M *'Mafia (The)' - See related Funk Mafia, Old Mafia, Grump Mafia *'Minor Faction' - These are small factions outside of the Big Four, holding no territory unless their Boss owns a club. They may ally with certain larger organizations or remain completely unaligned; either way, they are considered apart from the Major Factions. Contrast: Subfaction. *'Morris Dancers' - Many pray that these are just bogeymen, merely a story to scare naughty children. Others know the truth of the matter... (More Info) *'Mr. Vendy' - See Vendy N *'November Hearts' - A well-known band in Step City. The band members still play together from time to time, but the band lost some of its oomph after losing two members--one to V-day, the other to the War of '99. O *'Old Mafia' - A term used to refer to the older generation of Funk Mafia; more specifically, it's used to refer to the trio of Rémi d'Aubigne, Harold Brown, and Phoenix. Also occasionally used to refer to Laron Fitch and Mister Peterson. "Sweet calls his mum. "... old mafia's young again." Sweet's mum "WHAT. PICTURES" P *'Pogs '- A secondary form of currency and very serious collectable within Step City, specifically within the UG. Q * R *'Roller Banditos' - Aligned steppers, but not with either of the two major factions. (More Info) S *'Scientist's Rebellion (The)' - A rebellion by STEP scientists unaffected by the Vibe. These people believed Vibe was a mistake, and worked to end it's effects and restore order to the city. With access to the STEP Tower, they cut off power and supplies to the most unruly parts of town, resulting in starvation and a severe lack of tunes. They were stopped by James Cornell and Greg Dorian, who became heroes. *'SCPD '- The S'tep '''C'ity 'P'olice 'D'epartment; formerly the law in Step City before Vibe. Now merely vigilantes. (More Info) *'Serve '- See Throwdown. *'''Squares - Not an official faction, but a term for unaligned citizens. Often, they have an undeveloped Vibe, though some powerful steppers also choose to be square. Many are actively recruited or apprenticed if they show promise, though they are sometimes treated as second class citizens, especially outside the research district. *'Stepbook' - A social media website on Step City's personal intranet, that allows you to make a profile and follow, message, and update other steppers about your life. (More Info) *'Stepper' - A person with a high level of Vibe. *'STEP Project' - S'tudy and '''T'esting of 'E'xperimental 'P'opulations: The science experiment that is responsible for Step City (More Info) *'Step Tower '- Once the headquarters for the entire STEP Project and now the source of vibe, no one has been able to enter the place since V-Day. Two key cards are required to even access the building - one is held by The Don of the Funk Mafia and the other is held by the leader of the UG. It's become a bit of a subject of mystery to inquiring citizens. *'''Stumblr - A microblogging platform on Step City's personal intranet; it allows you to make a blog for your cat gifs, reblog other people's cat gifs, and follow your favourite cat gif'ing blogs. (More Info) *'Stupid Sexy Bandito(s) '- An amusing sworn oath or curse used to refer to a Roller Bandito or the Roller Banditos as a whole, and their trolly, sexy ways. *'Subfaction' - A smaller faction or group existing within another faction--only Major Factions are really large enough to house Subfactions. They don't hold territory unless their Boss happens to own a club, and are still considered "part" of a Major Faction. Contrast: Minor Faction. T *'Throwdown '- A form of Dance Battle. *'Twitter' - A version of the popular social media website. it's completely closed off from the outside world, however, and is only utalized by users within the city--to post updates about their daily lives in 140 characters or less. (More Info) U *'UG (The)' - Dance Gangsters. Controls Orange District, rivals of the Funk Mafia. Headed by Steve-O-Rizzle (More Info) V *'V-Day' - The day the rhythm started and The Groove washed over the city. (More Info) *'Vendy Machines (Mr. Vendy / Dr. Vendy)' - STEP Project vending machines that provide necessities to the citizens. . (More info) *'Vibe (The)' (also called The Groove, The Rhythm, '''or The Jam)' - The power of dance granted by the radio waves produced by Step Tower. Each individual is affected differently and to varying degrees. People are typically gifted in one style of dance. The Vibe can be manipulated in different ways, and it's powers are even more varied than the styles of dance themselves. Telekinesis, flame manipulation, illusions…. Anything is possible with the Vibe. However, the average Vibe user will have very weak powers. Maybe just enough heat in their step to cook a roast perfectly, or generate a light show out of nowhere at the end of a performance. More powerful uses of vibe require more practice, natural Groove, and more complexity of dance. (More info) W *'War of 99 (The)'- Set one year before the RP begins, the' War of 99 was the largest Dance-Off in history.The dance battle raged until both '''UG leader Greg Dorian and''' Funk Mafia's Don Cornell''' perished. Hundreds of others died that night. The strongest survivors on each side claimed leadership and retreated, agreeing on a ceasefire X * Y * Z Category:Info Category:Culture